Keeper Stories And Fun Drabbles
by MeeIsFarrow101
Summary: I will create Kotlc One-shots for you! I know there are a lot of people who'll do the same for you, but give me a chance. Every chapter has a minimum of 1000 words and that's a promise! WARNING FLUFF OVER LOAD!
1. Here's The System

Hello! I'm Farrow, and I will be your lovely writer from now on. I'll write you any trope, any AU.

All you gotta do is (Walk awaAAAaAyY):

\- Comment a ship, (Keefoster, Tiana, etc.)

\- Comment a title, and a song (optional).

\- Then a sentence that you want to read from said chapter.

\- If you don't want the characters to swear (etc.), tell me.

**Example:** You're My Only Hope, (insert song title), "You never understood me..." - Can you keep the cussing on the down low?

Got it? Good! Feel free to message me, constructive criticism is always welcome!

**(Please see System Update for... Well, an update. _Chapter 6_)**

\- **Farrow**


	2. I Wish (Solihn)

**For the amazing PoptartsAndBooks. Enjoy!**

_~SOPHIE~_

"Sophie, wake up." Lihn shook me back to consciousness, which is a lot better than throwing water at my face.

"What happened?" I asked. My voice was groggier than I anticipated. She didn't seem to hear me so I tried again, louder this time. "Lihn, what happened?"

"I..." I smirked at how shy she is, even to her own girlfriend. She looked away with a pink tint on her face that I could only call cute. "I missed you." She mumbled. My smirk grew into a full smile. I tackle-hugged her and showered her face with kisses.

"Sophie!" She whined with the 'ie' in my name dragged out. "What if somebody sees us?" I, of course, ignored her.

LGBTQ is illegal in the Lost Cities. Grady would kill me. Which is why he thinks Biana is supposed to be here. Thankfully, Biana's on our side. We agreed that it was supposed to be a girl's night at Havenfield, but Biana had some girl problems and couldn't make it. Grady is still hesitant about leaving us alone. He's always had the sneaking suspicion that I could be lesbian. And when I ask why he thinks that, he simply replies, "You've broken every rule in the Cities, I'm just waiting till you break this one." I have to laugh every time her says that. Because it's true. I've broken every single rule in the Lost Cities. And when I think of my beautiful girlfriend and my alive, breathing, friends, I can't bring myself to regret it. I just...

My lips stopped with the lingering thoughts.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

I leaned back into Calla's tree and debated telling her. If I do, I ruin our secret date, if I don't, she becomes skeptical. I'm very glad that I'm not Keefe because he already chose the ladder.

Ah, Keefe, my incorrigible ex. Now, he's one of my best friends but deciding to hide the fact that he is gay, was not his most auspicious moment.

'No secrets,' I thought to myself. Before I could speak, she laid down on my lap and started speaking.

"I wish..." I brushed the hair out of her face. "I wish it could work, Sophie. The world would beat us down if they found out." Her eyes began to tear up, which caused a lump to form in my throat.

Lihn is everything to me. She's the only one that could release that knot of hatred in my stomach. She's the only one that I can't imagine losing. I hate seeing her like this.

Somewhere along the line, I grabbed her hand, rubbing smooth circles on her fist. It always seemed to calm her down. A single tear fell from her cheek, I swiftly flicked it away. "I love you," She whispered.

**~-~**

I walked back into the house as Lihn stepped into the light. I resisted the urge to go back to her and kiss her even more. "She's too good for this world." Edaline said. I quickly agreed, maybe a little too fast. "Don't stay up too late." She chuckled, then walked off.

I turned the nozzle of the shower. The_ one_ familiar appliance in this house. Lukewarm water hit my back. My mind wandered from "_I still can't find any pizza tasting plants._" to "_Cheese is just a loaf of milk._" I hopped out of the shower, dried up, and put my hair up into the towel. My water pony pajamas stuck to my damp body. The clothes made me think of Lihn, which makes sense, after all, she's the one who gave them to me. I glanced at my bed, readying myself for nightmares, or insomnia. The insomnia is on and off, but can you blame me? I protect more people than the Council. Iggy flew on my shoulder. I gave him a small scratch and slipped under the covers.

**~-~**

Luckily, I was blessed with minor insomnia and no nightmares of the sort, and that's as good as it's going to get all week. I drank the rest of my [Insert juice with weird name] and rushed to the Leapmaster 500.

"Foxfire," I called out to the device.

**~-~**

Foxfire was buzzing with more activity than usual, and that's saying a lot. Infact, it was one certain corner that no one could take their eyes off of. I decided to see what the buzz was about.

A girl with short black hair greeted the people around her. She didn't look familiar so I can only assume that she's a- "Hello! I'm Nomi, and I'm your new transfer."

Murmurs erupted throughout the room. Foxfire never gets tranfers- I mean, other than me and the twins. I can't say the reaction was exaggerated. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to find Lihn smiling one of her best smiles. I, again, had to hold myself back from kissing her like crazy. "Isn't it awesome?" She exclaimed.

"The transfer student? Yeah she seems pretty great. I haven't gotten around actually talking to her thou-"

"So you don't know?" She looked at me confused, I returned the look, but more confused. "She's been telling everyone. I was honestly so surprised-"

"Surprised about what?"

"She's lesbian,"

My mouth hung open like I was staring at a human object in the Lost Cities. It's not supposed to be that way, but I'm so glad it is.

"You're sure?" I asked, aghast. She quickly nodded her head.

"And trans, but I have no idea what that means." She blushed a little at the words. Meanwhile, my jaw was brushing against my boots.

"Does she know it's illegal?"

"Yeah, but she just doesn't care..." The sentence drifted off to a forlorn look. I began to get concerned.

"What is it?"

"Sophie, she doesn't care, why do we have to care?"

"Well, for one our friends-"

"Will love us forever, they told us- they told _you_ that."

I read the looks she was giving me. _Does she really want to do this?_ A small grin braced my cheeks.

"We can do this if you want, all it takes is a few trips to Keefe's hidey-holes." Her face liftes immediately.

"_Yes~_" She shrieked. I hugged her tight, but not to tight.

_We're actually doing this._

**~-~**

We have everything set up. Sure, it did take two missed classes, but it's gonna be totally worth it. I painted the last few words on the rainbow banner and turnee to Lihn. "Done!"

I took a step back and admired our work. The tie-dye styled banner was about ten feet long and six feet wide with large black words painted over it.

"**Love has no gender.**" Lihn recited. "It's perfect."

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Let's get this hung up then, yeah?" I grabbed one corner string and she grabbed the other. I stepped on a chair to reach the hook that Keefe put from some old prank. _We have about two minutes before the cafeteria is filled with prodigies. _I thought. _We got this._

I wondered what their reaction would be. Cheering, anger, dismissive. Would they just ignore it? We tied the golden strings around two metal hooks and put the chairs back at the table.

The doors finally opened and kids of all shapes and sizes flooded through. Half of them stopped in their tracks. Everyone was staring at us. We stood tall and proud. Not a word was said. Not for a very long time.

Nomi, the new kid, started clapping. I was surprised to see- and hear -that some people joined in. Just a few moments later, it was everyone cheering and hugging us and each other. Our regular lunch table was more filled than usual. Fitz was even _there_. I completely expected him to be outrageous, but he's actually okay with it. Those news brought tears to my eyes. Lihn hugged me. "We did it, Sophie." She whispered.

_We did it._

**Phew, that was 5.3 pages of gay. Sorry it took awhile, I forgot how hard it was to write over 1000 words each chapter. But, hey! Anything for the readers am I right? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did, please review. Every review I get, motivates me a lot! - Farrow**


	3. Two More Minutes (Sokeefe)

**Hey guys. This chapter's out a little later than usual, sorry about that, I was sick for awhile. Anyway, this chapter is f****or the wonderful EllieGrace!**** The group is about seventeen in this fic.** **The song is Please Don't Go by Joel Adams.**

_~Keefe~_

Edaline opened the door for me. She looked behind her, making sure Grady doesn't show up. "Be quiet," She whispered and shooed me into the house. I smirked at the familiar routine. No matter how many times I do it, it never gets boring. The secrecy. I've done this quite a few times.

I knocked on Sophie's door trying to make sure she doesn't _know_ it's me. She opens it rather quickly. Before she could say the usual, "What are you doing here?" I cupped her mouth closed. Every time I surprise her she begins yelling about how I'm "_not supposed to be __here_." and "_will get in trouble if caught._"

"Shh," She rolled her eyes in response. "Try not to let the Forbidden Cities hear you this time?" She nodded her head and I slowly lifted my hand from her face.

"What are you doing here?" She whisper-yelled.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Do I really need to answer that question?"

_~Grady~_

Yesterday night I caught Keefe with Sophie. I'm not even sure how long they have been seeing each other. I already knew I can't keep them apart, I don't even think Keefe is a bad person, but I've learned a lot from Brant. I also thought Brant was a good person. Until he tried to kill Sophie. I'm positive they were doing stuff. Edaline keeps telling me that they aren't. It has gotten to the point where I've asked other elves how to deal with these kinds of things. They've all said that, they've never had to deal with this or that they can't do anything about it. The worst part about this is that I have to be mad at Sophie if I ever catch her with _That Boy_. It's always been very hard for me to stay mad at Sophie, for anyone really. Neverseen discluded. Edaline stepped behind me and hugged me from behind. "Do you still think resenting them will stop them? Because if this goes on for too long they're going to rebel and more fights will happen-" She always knew what I was thinking.

"I won't let it happen," I turned around to face her. "That boy isn't right for her. Sophie is too good, why can't she just wait until she's at least 100? Besides, If they know I hate them together then they'll be cautious with what they do, I don't plan on stopping." She smiled at me.

"Okay, but when it all goes to shit, don't get me mixed up in it." **(Uh oh, the Ruewens cussing, how scandalous.)**

_~Sophie~_

We're together. I know, I can't believe it either. I wish we could tell everyone and I know he wishes the same, he told me. But Grady would hate us. I can't believe that, after three years, he still won't forgive Keefe. I love my dad, but this has gone on for a long while now and it's getting old. I scrolled down Netflix on my phone, looking for something Keefe would like. I am _so_ glad that Dex upgraded my phone. I've been able to keep up with all of my favorite shows. Stranger Things 3 was amazing and I'm contemplating showing Keefe. I've showed most of the group all the Disney movies. After I showed them Mulan, they demanded on seeing more. Their favorite is Aladdin, it sucks that we can't see the remake.

"Sophie,"

I turned around to see Keefe in the middle of a book. It really is a rare sight to see. "What is it?" He pulled a photo off of the page.

"Is this you?"

I turned off my phone and hopped over to him. I stared at the picture, until it came to me. "Oh, a long time ago, I was browsing my photo album- no -I was _going_ to browse it, but it was a bad time for me. On the cover of my album was this picture."

"But why is it in a book?"

"See the sandcastle I made?" A look of realization passed his face. "I never actually found out how that happened."

"You were cute." He smirked. I could feel my face burn. I stopped myself from murdering my eyelashes. I always become stupid when he compliments me. I remember him calling me adorable during lunch and I ate my napkin instead of my food. Not only that, but when I realized that I liked him, I shook uncontrollably, I still do. So, I try not to touch anyone when he's around, if I do they'll address my shaking and embarrass me more.

I shook myself back into reality and went back to my phone as he put the book back. I continued scrolling down Netflix.

_~-~_

After we watched Coraline together I was resting on his chest, trying not to shake. We were talking about the movie. He kept on talking about how freaky it was, but he hasn't read the book.

I didn't hear the footsteps on the stairs. All I heard was the door opening and that was enough to get my blood rushing. I turned around, meeting the eyes of Grady. Meeting the fire in his eyes.

He pointed out of my room, looking directly at Keefe. "Get out." I expected myself to groan and argue and then get over it, but the word that came out of my mouth surprised everyone in the room.

"No."

The fire in Grady's eyes multiplied. "No?" They said at the same time.

**Nobody ever knows,**

"You can't keep doing this dad!"

"Yes, I can-"

"No! He's my boyfriend! You keep on throwing him out like he's the Neverseen!" Hot tears ran down my face. Edaline and Sandor walked in.

**Nobody ever sees,**

"What's going on?" Edaline started.

"Don't you remember!" He screamed. "He joined them! Betrayed us! He is no better than any of the Neverseen!" My blood boiled with rage and I am sure everyone in the room could feel it. I don't remember when I got out of the bed.

"_He is just like his mother!_"

**I left my soul,**

I lost it at that. I tried, I really tried to tie the emotions back. To add on to that large ball of emotions, but it got to tight, it snapped. The powers gor out of control. My family fell to the floor in pain (including Keefe and Sandor). Regret hit me like a truck. I turned to Keefe. He was clenching his head, screaming at the hurt. The tears returned, ten fold. I crumpled to the floor and cried.

**Back there, now I'm too weak.**

_~Keefe~_

I couldn't sleep. Every night I expect Sophie's voice to wish me good night, but that never came. It was not her fault, we all assured her that. I made things better with Grady. Edaline's frequent head aches are back, but Sophie doesn't know that. I was never scared of her. I never will be.

**Most nights I pray for you to come home.**

I'm silently understanding that it's not us she's trying to forgive, it's _herself_.

**Praying to the lord.**

**Praying for my soul.**

_~-~_

I clenched Sophie's hand again, sending comfort and love through my empathy. She hasn't been out of bed for a week now and it's scaring all of us. I tried comforting her and in some ways its worked, but not enough to get her out of bed.

_I'm losing her_...

**Now please don't go...**

_How- How could I let this happen? I promised Mr. Forkle that I wouldn't let her be this way. _

"_Please_, Sophie," I let a tear shed, "talk to me."

**Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone...**

No response. I clenched the photo of her on a beach. She was so young. So happy.

**I think of you whenever I'm alone.**

I sobbed for her, I hugged her, I've yelled for her to return to my arms. My chest where she can lay down and we could talk about our favorite movies. She was practically dead. No movement, no signs of breathing, she hasn't eaten in two days.

_please_.

**So please don't go.**

**_~-~_**

**Wow, I am a horrible person for doing that. **

**PLEASE PAY ATTENTION FOR WHAT I'M ABOUT TO SAY. **

**It seems that some of you have been having trouble with the reveiws. Let me remind you.**

**Review a Ship, Title, Line, and a Song (optional, also please include the artist of the song).**

**Please,- _please_, make sure you have everything required. One of the reasons that this was out so late was because I was not given a line. I had to completely ignore someone named mmmmmmmf because they didn't meet all the requirements.**

**Thank you for your time, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you have any suggestions, visit the review section and drop a request there (and make sure you do it right)**

**\- Farrow**


	4. School Exhaustion

Hello! How are you doing? Well, I hope. Although, the probability of that is low seeing as school is back. (_Unless you're one of the weirdos who enjoy school._)

_Please excuse me, as I hack out emotions in preparation for the school year._

Okay, I'm back.

Anyway, I'm here to tell y'all that because school is back, I will not be updating as fast as usual. Normally it takes me up to two days to create a 1000 word chapter. We may have to double it to four days, because Algebra (2) is hard.

That's all I got to say. You can expect 1000 words of Tiana next chapter. Thanks for sticking around, your reviews are my _'__Motivation Feul__'_.

**\- Farrow**


	5. Little Glass Shards (Tiana)

**So this is out A LOT later than it was supposed to be... I kinda, finished it, went to sleep, then completely forgot about but it's here now, so enjoy it! Please pretend with me here that twins can show up on Matchmaking lists, okay, ****thank you.** **Bear with me here, this chapter is something to tread through.**

**This chapter is for that random Guest, who I'm positive is one of the coolest people alive!**

_~Biana~_

_This is it_.

I tore open the list. The Matchmakers are ever so popular for their killer relationship building skills. It's an honor just getting my list. I still remember getting registered. I wore a strapless lavender dress with white lace and pearls dotted near the waist. The dress is hung up in my closet right now, I look at its beauty from time to time.

My eyes darted to the top ten.

**1\. Varyn Sedah**

**2\. Nikluas Vall**

**3\. Tam Song**

**4\. Sara Velasco**

**5\. Dex Dizznee**

**6\. Alliah Narma**

**7\. Flee Red**

**8\. Chloe Neo**

**9\. Keefe Sencen**

**10\. Omnia Tarill**

My eyes were stuck on "_Tam Song_"

_Never in a million years..._

"This is actually happening." I mumbled. My eyes widened. "_Tam Song is my number three._" I grinned.

I'll admit it, I've had a crush on Tam for a _long_ time. The sacrifices he made to go with Linh were unimaginable. I wish he'd be willing to do the same for me. Sadly, there is no way he'd ever like me back.

_I've got it._

The idea that popped into my head was probably one of the worst ideas I've ever had.

_I'll__ impress him with my looks and then he'll fall for me._

That was the day I forgot that beauty isn't just skin deep. **(Omg please kill me now, this is horrible.)**

**_~_**_~**~**_

I put on my best make up, I've heard a million times. _Lavender compliments my eyes and you can't go wrong with glitter- as long as it's not too much._

Sadly, I'm not sure glitter was the right choice. As soon as I got to Foxfire, boys all around were gawking at me. Dex avoided me that day, in fact, he used my brother as an escape to most things. If I try and talk to him he cuts off the conversation to talk with Fitz. And Tam... he wouldn't even look at me. I'm not stupid, I know that Dex likes me, just like I know every other boy in my grade likes me. But Tam, he's a mystery no one but Linh can solve.

The next morning, I chose to wear green. Emerald and sea green with a touch of cyan in the mix. I asked Linh a few questions while our other friends were eating lunch.

"Do you know if Tam likes anyone?" I asked.

Her cheeks tinted pink and she looked lost in thought. I wondered what she was thinking of. A memory? If I ask, she'll surely shut me down. She took a few moments longer than I anticipated. I grew with worry.

_He likes some one else doesn't he..._

She mumbled, "Yeah, he likes someone- but I'm not supposed to tell anyone, so please..."

"I'll keep it silent..." My voice trailed off. _I was right_, I thought. For once, I hate the fact that I was correct. I walked off, my footsteps echoing through the glass walls. No matter how many boys I could get, no matter how much make up I put on, no matter many friends I have... Tam didn't seem to be in my reach.

Eventually the day ended, I ate dinner, which became sour in my stomach, and I got ready for bed.

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I called. Mom walked in with a glass of slumberberry tea. Me and Fitz started taking it after the fight on Mt. Everest. We didn't tell anyone, because it's not that important.

"Did you wash all the make up off your face? The glitter?"

"No, I forgot" I sighed as I got out of bed to wash off the make up. I grabbed a cleansing wipe and started.

"So why have you been overdoing the fashion?" She questioned. "You only ever overdress if you've got in a fight with some girls, or you just want to. I'm really hoping it's the latter though, I don't want to visit any other parents."

"I..." I debated telling her the truth. Opening the drawer to the sink, I began clenching and unclenching my right fist. Sophie's not the only one with a nervous habit. I finally found what I was looking for. Turning around, I handed mom my matchmakers list. "Number three."

She raised an eyebrow at me and unrolled the scroll-like list. As she read, both of her eyebrows shot up higher and her mouth hung open a little, like a deer in the head lights. After a few moments, she looked up at me, a devilish smirk growing on her face. "You like-" I shushed her before she could finish that sentence.

"It doesn't matter, he likes someone else."

"How do you know?"

"Linh told me." I said, my words filled with dread. I haven't been able to keep my mind off it. Ever since I found out, I've been contemplating what to do next. All I could think to do was continue to try and impress him. Maybe, just maybe, he would forget about the other girl, (or boy...) and _maybe, just maybe_, he'd fall for me instead. I stared back at myself in the mirror as my mom left the room. _Who am I kidding?_ _He's dark, I'm light, we don't mix, and I know __that_.

I reached for my face to scrub the flood pouring out of my eyes away.

"So, why don't I believe it!" I hit the fragile mirror so hard that cracks spread across it. Little glass shards sprinkled the floor. And I felt those shards pricking my heart, every piece digging deeper and deeper and deeper still. I dropped to the ground and cried. I cried so hard that I very nearly passed out on the bathroom floor, yet I made it to my bed in time.

_**~**~_**_~_**

I sat down next to Sophie, who was whispering with Keefe. The Songs weren't at the table yet and Dex still won't interact with me. Instead, he decided to talk with my brother. I felt utterly alone. "What's the long face?" Sophie asked.

"I'm so alone." I groaned.

"What? I'm right here, talk to me, why do you feel alone?"

"Jeez Sophie," I scoffed. "You're not a psychiatrist." A look of hurt flashed over her face.

"But I'm your friend-" Dex and Fitz broke out into laughter about whatever they were talking about.

"Why don't you guys just kiss already!" I shouted at the two boys. They froze and stared at me with surprise, as well as the tables around us.

I grabbed my food tray and stood up as the twins sat down. "Are you okay?" Tam questioned.

"_Oh, now you look at me!_" And I stomped away.

**_~_**_~_**_~_**

I didn't mean to cause such a huge commotion. I was just upset. Normally when I'm upset I don't talk, but this is different. This is boys.

I looked into the mirror of the empty bathroom, trying to fix my mascara, but the tears kept coming. When most of my face was black from mascara, I decided to take it all off. After I wiped all the make up off, Tam came into the room.

"You're not supposed to be here, this is the girls bathroom."

"It's empty."

"I'm in here..."

The feeling of discomfort crawled under my skin like bugs trying to free themselves from my stomach. And no, it wasn't butterflies. It was cockroaches and beetles eating their way out, the bees start stinging and the ants bite. It's so painful to be around him.

I take out my make up bag and heavily apply my foundation.

"You don't need all that." Tam said after awhile.

"Yes I do," I retorted. "I was crying earlier, my face is all red now." I didn't notice he came closer to me until he grabbed one of my wipes. "What are you-" He started wiping my face off. I looked at him, his eyebrows are all scrunched up. I held in a chuckle.

"Red face, or blue face, you'll always be beautiful to me, Biana." His face turned all shades of red and pink. It was weird, I had a feeling... _I've felt these feeling before_. Some time passed before I could put my finger on it.

A smile broke out as I realized, _it's love. _I wondered what he would do if I just said it. I wondered if he'd shoot me down and my heart would tear into a million pieces. My smile faltered a little. Maybe he'll confess too. _No, that's ridiculous he doesn't like me that way. But, what if I just... did it._

_"I love you._"

It took me a long time to realize what just happened.

So many emotions ran through me all at once. I wanted to crawl into emotional abyss and die. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to throw up. I wanted it to rain kittens and puppies. I couldn't do any of those things though. I froze. I'm positive I look even more dead than the mannequins in Atlantis's shops. I look more frozen than the ice sculptures they have in parties.

_He said that_. **(Ha ha, were you fooled? I bet you thought that she said it, but no.)**

"I love you, Biana." He said it again.

...

...

...

I smashed my lips against his. Fireworks exploded everywhere. Those grimy bugs in my gut dissolved into a warm bliss. I felt like I'd finally found water, after treading miles of desert- Somebody _finally_ tossed me the rope, so I could get out of the quicksand and that person was _Tam_. We broke apart from our kiss, our foreheads against each other, noses almost touching.

_"I love you too._" A 2000 pound weight lifted off my shoulders as I said those words. That warm bliss came back. I recognized it as relief.

"Now, get out of the girls bathroom before you get caught."

He smirked at me, "Nobody has to see us, you know. I could just shroud ourselves with shade or you could do that vanisher thing-" I playfully slapped his arm and started packing up my things in response. I actually forgot how good a smile feels.

I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Get out."

"Yes ma'am," He turned around and walked off, but not before glancing my way once more.

**There, that's it. I'm so sorry it took so long. If anyone else has any suggestions please review, but please do make sure you meet all the requirements. Thank you for your time, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

_(Your reviews are my motivation!)_

**\- Farrow**


	6. System Update

Hey Y'all! I'm here to let you guys know that for the first week of September I will be camping, the type of camping with no Wifi.

_I really wish I had mobile data right now._

I've also come to tell you guys that **THIS DOESN'T HAVE TO JUST BE SHIPS!** I really want you guys to be able to have a full range of options. I can do a chapter where someone dies or the twins lives before they joined the group, or maybe the group goes on a trip to the Lost Cities (_what if they're stuck there?_)

It doesn't matter. You choose!

I still need a title and a sentence though...

Thanks for tuning in!

**\- Farrow**


	7. Drink (Teefe)

**This chapter is for the magnificent****KotlcExpert521! I've tried my best, please no bad vibes.****ABitOfCreativity: It would be best if given a line, please, and thanks for the compliments!****PoptartsAndBooks: Thank you so much for your praises! You were actually the one to inspire me to do this! (Crazy, I know.) Your story, At The End Of The Day, it's amazing, don't stop!****Now, lettuce get on with the gay.**

_~Tam~_

Everbody wants to be different. The poor want to rich, the rich want to be poor. The ugly want to be beautiful, the beautiful want to be- Y'know, more beautiful. Linh wants to be even nicer, (Which I'm ninety-nine percent sure that's not possible) Sophie wants to be normal (also impossible), and Dex? He wants to be accepted; How do I know, you ask? Well, he's been talking about it for the past two hours, so that might be something.

Two straight hours of wanting to shove Dex in a sack and throw him over the edge of a cliff. I stood up from my seat before I could do so.

Sophie's parents had to do '_whatever_' outside of the Lost Cities, and, of course, she invites the entire school to a party. After we defeated the Neverseen, she sorta became a party animal. I mean, not that I blame her. It's better than being paranoid like the rest of us are.

After we (Me, Linh, and the Vackers) got here, the place was already packed with prodigies of all levels and all ages. Dex's siblings were the loudest people in the home, not that it surprises me.

Anyway, as soon as we walked in, Linh dispersed to her girl-friends, with Biana following (regular crowd of boys gawking at her beauty), Fitz left to get a drink and immediately found a girl to talk to...

The only reason I came was because I thought that our friend group would be partying _together_. Well, I was wrong.

Oh, so very wrong.

And that's how I got here, angry at Dex and tired of socializing. Dex and I don't even have that good a friendship for him to be so open with me. He's not the only one who has been acting weird. It was pretty much everyone, although a few of these people act weird on a daily.

I saw Keefe in the corner of the dining room, staring amongst the sea of teenagers. He's one of the people I'm talking about.

_No, something's wrong..._

He had a look on his face, like he's scheming- No, like he already did something and he's waiting for it to happen... or both.

I walked away from Dex who was now crying about how- and I quote, "_Everybody leaves me *sniff* I still got all my friends and family, but everybody leaves me-_" He then broke into a fit of sobs.

When I reached my destination, Keefe completely ignored me. And by that I mean he looked anywhere else but at me. The faintest smirk graced his lips.

"What did you do?" I interrogated. His smirk grew full at the question.

"I may or may not have made the party a bit more fun."

"How, pray tell?"

"I may or may not have inserted bedge berry juice into the fruit punch." I shook my head in disappointment.

When Linh and I lived in the Wildwood Colony, we were searching for food and Linh found a field of bright yellow berries. We picked as much as we could then went back to the deserted house. At the time, we didn't know the house belonged to Ermete, a deceased friend of the Black Swan. Linh wanted a midnight snack, me being the gracious brother I am, allowed it- And let me just say, those berries are the most chaotic food I've come across.

There are five stages to a bedge berry's poison. **Stage one,** extreme hyperness, you'll want to run a marathon then run four more.

**Stage two**, extreme drowsiness, you'll yawn uncontrollably. It gets so bad to where you won't even finish your sentences. I pray that you fall asleep before stage three.

**Stage three**, loss of all common sense and moral. You could _kill_ somebody... or do the complete opposite. Every person has a differ in their reaction.

**Stage four** is complete honesty. That one time you were ten and you accidentally stole a pen from an office- _B__oom_ -Now the whole world knows.

**Stage five**, basically mind control. The poison effects your brain in a way where it creates a conscience and has a mind of it's own. Then it can modify certain parts of your brain, like your moral, and your empathy. However, the first thing the poison does is set a goal. It sets the goal to make every sane person eat a berry, or in this case, drink the fruit punch.

The fruit was discovered nine hundred years ago. The theory is that a bacteria (called bedge bacteria) infected and adapted to a berry bush. Cleo Partha a famous gnome was the one to discover it. She ate it and fed it to her whole village, then that village spread to the next, then the next and eventually the elves. The fruit very nearly took over the entirety of the Lost Cities. And now they're back.

_This has got to be a nightmare. _

I am so thankful I wasn't thirsty. I noticed Keefe tapping his thumb on his thigh. He started talking, "Do you want to go on a wal-"

"Keefe you idiot! You drank it didn't you?!"

"Well, I'm not gonna let them have all the fun!" He threw his hands up in defense.

"When did you lace the drink?" I asked.

"About forty-five minutes ago, why?"

"Then how is Dex already at stage four?"

He gave me a stupid grin. "Where do you think I got the product?"

_Ugh, stupid bedge berries and their immune system boosting qualities__, stupid Slurps and Burps..._

"Plus," Keefe continued. "he's already passed stage four."

My head snapped up, "He's what!" I ran off to the last place I saw Dex, but all that remained was his tear stains. I sped through the house looking through the crowds of people, half of them already drinking the punch. Just as I was about to venture upstairs, Dex walked in from the kitchen holding four cups of punch in each hand. "Who wants some drinks!?" He shouted. The party cheered in response, reaching for the drinks. Dex went into the kitchen to grab more, I hurried in after him.

"Dex!" He turned around at his name.

"Oh hey Tam! Do you want a drink?" He said with the biggest smile on his face.

"No, I refuse to drink it."

His smile instantly disappeared, instead he raised his eyebrow. "It doesn't even matter anymore, everyone else drank. I made sure of it."

"So..."

"Yup," Dex's smile returned ten fold, but it was more menacing now. "_You are the only sober person in mansion of inconsiderate, stupid, mind controlled, teenagers! _" His hand held out a cup of punch. "Now, **_drink_**."

**Well isn't that fun...**

**Congratulations KotlcExpert521, you have won a two-shot! Your line and song will be incorporated into part two. I'm not sure when I'll upload that though, all I will tell you is that it will be of 1000 words or more.**

**Thank you guys for reading my stuff, it means a lot to me! Don't be shy either! If you've got a suggestion, constructive criticism, or just really like what I write, please share! (But triple check to make sure you don't miss any requirements. A line and a title can't be that hard, guys srsly)**

**Thanks again!**

**\- Farrow**


	8. If The Whole World Was Watching(SoKeefe)

**I am **_**so **_**sorry. It is completely my fault that I haven't posted in a few months. I haven't even tried writing, I just knew that I had no inspiration or will to do anything. I am the worst person ever! I am also currently sick and have been for the past 2 weeks, which, if you ask me, is the worst thing ever. Especially when you still have to go to school. Anyway! This chapter is dedicated to my #1 fan, ABitOfCreativity! The song is 'This Town' by Niall Horan. (Also we start at the beginning of Everblaze when Sophie accidentally teleports to her human house.)**

_~Keefe~_

"This is San Diego," Sophie said. I stumbled my way to a standing position.

"You teleported us to a Forbidden City? Okay. That. Is. Awesome! Don't get me wrong, I could do without the whole almost-getting-trapped-in-the-endless-black-nothingness thing. But this is epic! I mean, that's a human!" I threw my hand towards a woman in blue clothes pushing some sort of machine as she walked.

"Yeah, and she can probably hear us," Sophie whispers.

Oh, yeah humans don't really wear capes either. We also kinda fell out of the sky, and we don't speak their lang- Well, I don't speak their language, but Foster's a Polyglot… and she grew up here…

Wow. Foster grew up here.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted an obscurer, a small black orb in a very big flower bush. Since I have a photographic memory like Ms. Mysterious F over here, I can remember that those are daisies, a very common human plant that smells like literally any other human flower. "I don't think they know we're here," I said pointing to the obscurers. After a few seconds, Sophie became immensely uncomfortable. It's probably because of recent thoughts on her kidnappers. I wish I could comfort her right now, but that would be out of turn. Sadly.

Foster started and ended up on the sidewalk. She looked very deep in thought. Has anyone told her that she looks cute when she thinks? I began to examine the area. All the plants were so tall and big, maybe a little bit too big.

"Maybe we should go," She said, glancing over her shoulder, her mood changing to a mix of unease and caution.

"Are you kidding? I've been dying to see where the Mysterious Miss Foster grew up." I turned towards her house, half expecting to see a mansion, but… "It's . . . small." This place is practically a hovel. I mean, it's way better than living with my parents, but still. Plus, as far as I know, these things cost a lot of money and people struggle to get the funds. It's really pitiful.

"It smells weird too," I decided. "What is that?"

"Smog, I think."

This is how it smells all the time? I knew that humans were pitiful, but not this pitiful. I wanted to plug my nose from the smell, yet I doubt it would do any good. And the littered streets and stained concrete, this is really bad. Why don't they fix this? Sophie moved to the front of her human house. I could feel her despair in the air. She peeked through one of the windows. After a few minutes of just staring at her reaction and trying to go through all of her mixed emotions (I tend to have to do that a lot, y'know). Before I knew it, she was on her knees searching the top stair. She traced her fingers over a mark on the stairs.

"They didn't erase me." She whispered. I squinted at the marks that seemed to be letters.

W. D. F.

E. L. F.

S. E. F.

A. R. F.

"Does that say 'elf'?" I asked.

"No, that's an _I_. Emma Iris Foster. My dad was William David Foster, and my sister was Amy Rose Foster-" _Arf_? "-I don't think my parents realized her initials spell 'arf' until it was too late." _Ugh, telepaths. _"Not that it matters anymore." The despair in the room intensified.

"So this is where Fitz found you? I always wondered where he was disappearing to on his _classified assignments_-and I would've found a way to follow him if I'd known he was off chasing girls." I smirked.

"He wasn't _chasing_ me," Her face heated up with embarrassment. "Well . . . he did have to chase me the first time we met. But he was freaking me out."

"Fitz _is_ pretty terrifying."

"Hey, when you've been hiding a secret ability for seven years and a total stranger outs you in the middle of a museum, you run. No matter how cute he is."

_Erasing that from my memory..._

I cleared my throat. "What about that other boy? The one who disappeared? Was that here?" I asked, successfully changing the subject.

"I think so."

I've heard so many stories about the disappearing boy (mainly from Fitz). Something about running after an animal and Sophie being the nice person that she is, helped him- yada, yada, blah, blah, blah, then wrinkly dude saves her. Foster moved to the tree in the middle of the yard. "He stood right here," She said, running a hand over a branch. She kicked the tree in irritation.

"Hey, no need to punish the innocent plant life," I said as she continued to kick the tree. "I'm sure the Black Swan will tell you everything soon."

I knew she wouldn't believe me, but it was worth a try. Two weeks after she literally put her life in the hands of these people they still haven't left a clue or a note. Nothing. She turned to the pale blue house next door, where Mr. Wrinkles used to live. Glass figurines scattered the soggy grass. They looked tiny and most of them wore pointy hats. I followed Sophie wherever she was going. "What are those supposed to be?"

"Garden gnomes."

"You've got to be kidding."

"You should see what humans think elves look like. They give us bells on our shoes and pointy ears- though I guess they're right about the ears."

I laughed and squatted down to take a closer look at the tiny statues. "Okay, I have to take one of these home. My agriculture Mentor will pee his pants."

"Wait," She interrupted me before I could take a little statue. "What if it's a clue?" Her eyes slightly glazed over as she thought too hard again.

"Foster?" I tried to snap her back. "Sophie, are you still with me?"

"Cygnus!"

"What's a Cygnus?" I asked as she dropped to her knees and started digging through the mud. I quickly grabbed a garden gnome while she was distracted.

"A constellation. Each gnome is one of the stars. We call them Aquello, Fuschaire, Rosine, Grisenna, Sapphilene, Scarletina, Nievello, Gildere, and Peacerre- but humans call them Cygnus."

"Okay, Miss I've-memorized-all-the-stars, no need to show off. And I still don't see why you're burrowing like a dwarf."

"Because Cygnus means 'swan,'" She explained as she scooped out another handful of dirt. "And the constellation is made up of ten stars. There are only nine gnomes. So I'm checking where the tenth star would be."

After another minute, surprise and slight joy radiated off of her, meaning, she found something. "It's . . . a bottle," I commented when she pulled the small green vial out of the ground.

"And a note," Foster added, removing the stopper and tipping the bottle until a curl of paper slid free. I swiped the note before she could touch it.

"Someone _not_ covered in swamp sludge should read that." I uncurled the note and read.

Wait for instructions and stick to the plan.

I frowned at the vague letter. "What?" Foster asked.

"You're not going to like it."

"I usually don't." The Black Swan is normally vague, but this is just sad. I turned the note so she could read it.

"They could've at least made it rhyme again," I said, stuffing the letter back into the bottle. "And what plan?" Sophie took the bottle and sniffed the nozzle, gagging soon after.

"Prentice is the plan," She responded. I noticed her rubbing the star-shaped scar on her hand from when Forkle stuck a _needle _in her. I shuddered at the thought. "They're telling me to wait until they decide it's time to heal him."

"Yeah, well I still think they could've rhymed. _Wait for instructions and stick to the plan. Now get home safe as fast as you can!_" I had hoped that would get at least a chuckle but she was just too disappointed. Granted, the Black Swan decided to help her by nearly killing her and she didn't hear back from them in weeks- and, when she does hear from them, it's the vaguest note in the history of vague notes. But it was still a good rhyme.

Now that I think about it, it's really weird that the Black Swan knew we'd find the note. Maybe they weren't planning for us to find it yet, but then why didn't they just plant the bottle later? And if the note is actually referring to Prentice then they were probably here sometimes earlier in the week. When were they planning for us to see it? Unless this is the planned time.

I looked around for any sign that they were here. "Hey-how did they even know we'd come here?" I questioned Sophie as she shoved the bottle into her pocket. "I mean they've pulled off some crazy things-but I doubt even they could guess you'd have trouble teleporting and accidentally bring us to your old house instead of your new one."

"No," Sophie agreed, the regular mixed emotions twisting in the air. "They must've just assumed I'd come here eventually. Do you have your home crystal with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's not safe to teleport until I figure out what went wrong. It's also not like there's a cliff to jump off. And if we go back to Havenfield, Sandor will never let us leave-especially now that we can only leap outside of the Sanctuary gates and wait to be let in-"

"What's that?" I pointed to a wooden thing resting against the bench on the porch.

"Oh," She moved toward the object. "It's an instrument called a guitar. Here watch." She then took the guitar and plucked each string separately, and they each made a weirdly soothing sound. Thereafter, I'm not entirely sure what she did; I think she pressed on a few strings and then strummed the strings again. But this time, they sounded different. She continued creating these beautiful sounds and they actually turned out to be an amazing song. When she finished, I could barely say anything.

"Th-that was amazing! How did you do it?"

"I was forced to learn it from my parents, I've never gotten this much praise before though. I'm still rusty, I haven't played one of these since I was ten." Embarrassment radiated off of her.

"Can you teach me?"

"Uh," Embarrassment intensifies. "Isn't it kind of illegal to have a human item in the Lost Cities?"

"Oh, c'mon. You're not even supposed to exist."

"Fair point." She thought for a second. I already knew she was going to let me have it (via emotions), but I reckon it might be hard to teach this kind of stuff.

"Alright, fine, you can keep it. I'll teach you in our free time. We should keep this on the down-low, don't you think?"

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Okay, good, now let's go."

I became very interested in my feet. The thought of bringing someone home with me-to my parents. I silently shuddered. God, what is Sophie gonna think? The house is 300 floors tall it's like looking at Sandor for the first time. Not only that but it's ugly as if he was trying to make it something out of those horror movies that I've heard of. My dad is annoying enough, but-

"Silveny needs us," Sophie reminded.

"I know. But . . . "

"What?" She asked when I didn't finish.

"I . . . don't bring friends home."

I fidgeted with the pin claspin my cape-my family crest. Two jeweled hands holding a candle with an emerald flame. My father had only given it to me a few weeks ago, even though most kids wore their family crest for their whole lives.

"Okay," Foster said slowly. "I guess we'll go back to Havenfield, then. If we run straight for the Leapmaster we might be able to get out of there before Sandor finds us."

"No, we won't."

"It's still worth a try." She dug out her home crystal and held it up to the light. I glared at the beam refracting toward the ground. I don't even think she realizes how good she is at guilt-tripping. "This is stupid." I pulled out my home crystal and quickly opened a different path. I grabbed her hand, guitar in the other, they were shaking vigorously. We stepped into the light.

_This is so stupid._

_To be continued._

**And there you have it, 2,086 words or total crap, I hope you are pleased. This was mostly copying straight from the book, and I'm sorry about that- but it is in Keefe's perspective, so at least there's that. Now I need your guys' opinion, should I work on part two of Drink (Teefe). Or go ahead and move on to the Fitzphie that I've been avoiding. Your choice.**

**Please review, it means so much to me!**

**-Farrow**


	9. Schedule Update (Plus Plot Voting!)

**Oh boy...**

**So, um, I haven't contacted my fanfic account in ages and now all of my readers have left...**

**But, uh, whatevs. Hey, how are you? Doin well I hope. Listen, I can't write.**

**You heard me right,**

**I can't write.**

**School, work, physical therapy, church, recent depression due to stress and (Kotlc) Legacy's cliffhanger. It's all just so much! Things were easier back in the summer. **

_**So, here's what I'm gonna do about that.**_

_**(This may not be a popular decision, but...)**_

**I'm gonna make my writing purely a summer hobby. During the school year, I will be focusing on school stuff with ****_maybe_**** just a splash of writing for y'all. ****_Maybe._**** I'm really sorry for the inconvenience but I really can't do anything correctly if I'm not healthy. Physically, sociologically, mentally, etc.**

**That's all I really have to say. Also, it has been decided (****_sigh_****) that I will be writing a Fitzphie One-shot first. However, too many people put in too many request and so I have to come up with a plot idea myself. I might as well leave it up to the readers...**

**If they're still here...**

**Please, vote which one-shot plot I should write. (For Fitzphie)**

**1\. The Foxfire Formal Ball**

**2\. Accidental Kiss**

**3\. Accidental Trip To Alaska**

**4\. Fitz Has A Hidden Talent**


End file.
